justaddmagicfandomcom-20200215-history
List of ingredients
This is a complete list of a'll the ingredients and spice families that were used or mentioned throughout the course of the Just Add Magic series.' Families There are many different families of magical spices and herbs, and not all of them have made an appearance on the show. Each family affects a different property for which the recipe is used for. Each spice will affect the consumer in a slightly different way depending on the amount added and what else it's added with.The following is a table of the basic families that Kelly, Hannah, and Darbie commonly cook with and all that they affect... There are also more families that are mentioned throughout the show. Nakain, Tengu, Atlantian, and Theban are among the very few that are. The spices and plants that Ms. Silvers grows in her garden are called earth spices, Mother Nature's gift, at least, that's what Ms. Silvers calls them. This is a list of all the currently known families and which spices are in them that have appeared in the show. Cedronian * Angel Root * Cinnamon * Ginger * Honey * Lemon Juice * Molasses * Paprika * Parsley * Sage * Sugar * Vanilla Carnejian * Cayenne * Cinnamon * Cumin * Honey * Lemon Juice * Maple Syrup * Oil * Oregano * Red Peppercorns * Sage * Salt * Sugar * Thyme Elysian * Cayenne * Cumin * Flour * Ginger * Lime Extract * Mint * Parsley * Rosewater * Salt * Sugar * Vanilla Galifrazian * Allspice * Cinnamon * Cocoa * Coconut Oil * Nutmeg * Oregano * Pepper * Peppermint Oil * Salt * Sugar * Syrup * Watercress Grunde * Fingeroot * Gelatin * Ginger * Salt * Sugar * Vinegar Kalimba * Cane Sugar (fire) * Cinnamon (air) * Ginger (earth) * Vanilla (water) Lapsus * Baking Powder * Blueberry Essence * Cayenne * Flour * Lavender * Rice Vinegar * Sage * Salt * Sugar * Vanilla * Watercress Livonian * Basil * Chocolate * Cayenne * Cinnamon * Cocoa Balls * Garlic * Gelatin * Licorice * Oil * Oyster Sauce * Pepper * Peppermint Oil * Sage * Shallots * Star Anise * Sugar * Thyme * Vanilla Merwaldian * Chamomile * Cherries * Chestnut oil * Cinnamon * Cocoa * Dark Cocoa Nibs * Pink Salt * Salt * Sugar * Spring Berries * Tea * White Cocoa Nibs Morbium * Shadow Root * Seed * Sugar cane * Tea leaves Night Blooming * Caraway * Chives * Cocoa * Fennel * Flour * Gelatin * Parsley * Rosemary * Sugar * Sugar Cane * Thyme Taurian * Agave Nectar * Baking Powder * Basil * Cinnamon * Coriander Seeds * Cumin * Diablo Pepper * Flour * Garlic Powder * Honey * Pistachio Essence * Pepper Flakes * Sesame * Sugar * Tartare * Thyme Werpoes * Baking Powder * Corn Syrup * Flour * Garlic * Honey * Mulberries * Mushrooms * Parsley * Salt * Strawberry Essence * Sugar Other Families These are families that are mentioned in the series, and sometimes used in recipes, however a direct explanation as to what they affect and do to your body isn't given. Atlantian * Beeswax * Honeycomb * Maple * Thyme Theban * Beeswax * Chili Oil * Coconut Oil * Grasswater * Rosewater * Sassafrass Tengu * Dill * Flour * Sugar Cullengot * Peppercorns Nakain * Parsley * Dill Trivia * The family name Elysian is derived from the Elysian Fields from Greek mythology * Sometimes the word lapsus is spelled like 'lapsis' in the cookbook * It is unknown where Mama P gets her magical ingredients from (probably the protector's garden), however Gina is known to grow hers in her garden. * The word 'Merwaldian' is possibly derived from Frank Merwald's last name, who is a production manager of Just Add Magic. Category:Items Category:Kalingot Category:Magic Spices